food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Main Story/Assessment
Description As a token of your gratitude, you promise to stay awhile in the restraint. 1st Day of Clear Skies - Restaurant Characters Master Attendant, Ichi, Olivia Story Master Attendant ~ Mmm, this is delicious! Every bite is perfect and filled with flavor! Ichi, your culinary skills are superb! Ichi - Haha, nah, I still have a lot to learn. Master Attendant - I heard that you want to go to the Chefs' Guild? Is it really okay for us to hold you up here? Ichi - It's fine. Besides, if I don't uphold justice, then how am I qualified to be called a Cooking Attendant? Right? Ichi - I bumped into Rice in the forest by chance. It's embarrassing to admit, but before that I was totally lost. Olivia - Master Attendant, did you bring Rice back? Ichi - Huh? Master Attendant - Oh, we brought her back, thanks for asking. Have you eaten? Olivia - No need for formalities, today I'm here to deliver some news! Master Attendant - What news? Olivia - Due to Fallen Angels, Hilena has become the hub for dispatching Attendants to surrounding areas! However, we're unable to send support in a timely manner. Olivia - So the Guild President has decided to deploy additional manpower and let qualified Restaurants become guild branches. Olivia - This way, everyone from the Guild can start from here before carrying out missions further away. Master Attendant - So you're saying my Restaurant is also..? Olivia - you could sound at least a *bit* grateful. Master Attendant - I thought you wanted me to become a Cooking Attendant, but instead you want to commandeer my Restaurant? Olivia - Don't give me that expression. you'll be able to lead other Attendants. This is an opportunity other people would beg for. Master Attendant - So far, this sounds like more work for me... Olivia - Perhaps I should mention that, if you agree to this, you'll be able to petition for activity funds and share 30% of the reward for each completed mission. Master Attendant ~ I can make hat much!? Ahem, I mean, if I do this, can Ichi become a Cooking Attendant? Olivia - Ichi? Master Attendant - I forgot to introduce him. This is Ichi. He helped us out of a sticky situation today, so I invited him to stay here for awhile. Ichi - Hi! I came here so I could join the Chefs' Guild and exterminate Fallen Angels while protecting civilians! Olivia - I can see that you definitely have spirit, but how are your abilities? Master Attendant - As far as his cooking skills go, he's pretty good! If I was to run a Guild branch here, he would by my first choice for a recruit. Olivia - Your optimism towards him is... intriguing. however, if he wants to enter the Guild, he'll need to go through a trial. Ichi! Ooh! What do I need to do? Olivia - Battle. Olivia - Powerful Fallen Angels have been lurking around the Secret Forest and threatening residents. Exterminate them, and prove your strength. Ichi! Got it! Leave it to me! 1st Day of Clear Skies Characters Ichi Story Ichi - huff! Huff! Now that I've rested, combat is a breeze! Even if I have to fight Lobster again, it won't be a problem! Ichi - This looks like the entrance to the Secret Forest; I'll explore a bit first so I don't get lost this time. Wait... Is that smoke rising from the forest? Ichi - Could it be a emergency beacon? It's not unusual for people to get lost in a place like this. Ichi - No, maybe it's that guy again... but I still can't ignore the possibility that someone needs help! Ichi - Geez, everyone says this is my nature. you're lucky you ran across a nice guy like me! Category:Main Storyline